In subsea drilling operations, a marine riser with an attached umbilical is often deployed from a drill ship or platform to the sea floor. The umbilical can be configured to support subsea components, for example, the umbilical could be configured to provide subsea components with electrical, hydraulic, and optical power and control signals as well as chemical and gas delivery. A subsea umbilical is typically connected to a subsea riser concurrent with the subsea deployment of the riser. The connected assemblies of the riser and umbilical are then lowered together into the subsea environment as an integrated unit. Deploying the umbilical together with the riser allows the riser to provide support to the umbilical. However, this method can cause the deployment of the riser to be slower than otherwise possible. In addition, the known deployment methods can make servicing the riser or umbilical more difficult than otherwise because the umbilical is attached to and supported by the riser. There is a need for improved apparatus and methods for deploying and securing umbilicals.